kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
2005-2006
The 2005-2006 School Year brought a BIG change to Kairos, as Wade and Dara purchased their house at 1439 Acacia Dr. Suddenly, Kairos had a HOME! Tim Garret stepped out of directly leading Kairos at the beginning of this second year. Since then he has been behind the scenes as a Management Team member, plus helping with various lessons through the years. John Willingham came along part way through the year and helped as an intern. If you want to go really crazy with the reminiscing, visit this blog (remember blogs????). This was back in the day when the ministry name was Impact, and only the weekly meeting carried the name of Kairos. http://kairoshascome.blogspot.com/ Looking for some more reading entertainment? Try this one out: http://uccs14ers.blogspot.com 'Kairos Members 2005-2006 - '''Numbers kept growing this second year, with 30 people on the member list. 'Lesson Series - ' *The Spiritual Disciplines (again!) *''This We Believe - A series about the doctrinal statements of Christianity *TrueFaced - A book that challenged us about "taking off our masks." 'Retreats - '''Our first ever retreat happend, the Feb 2006 Spring Retreat. Some new friends opened up their "cabin" to us in Fairplay, and a long tradition began of using this beautiful setting for our retreats. The retreat was so good that we immediately had another retreat. The Mar 2006 Spiritual Disciplines Retreat was an amazing experience. 'Mission Trips - 'New Orleans-Katrina Relief 1 (Christmas Break 2005), New Orleans-Katrina Relief 2 (Spring Break 2006) 'Servce Projects - ' *Kairos helped with the 2005 UCCS Student Move In, as a part of the coalition of Campus Ministries known as "One in Christ." *"Single Mom's night out" - Kairos did childcare for the Salvation Army Center for single mom's. What a great time! '''Memorable Events - ' *Barry Friesen helped with worship the first semester of this year. He was a Music Intern at Sunnyside this year. John Willingham helped with worship the second semester. *September 2005 had Wade, Rob, Barry, Eric G and Andrew climbing Mt Shavano and Tabeguache Peak, both Colorado 14ers! *Later in September Wade, Rob, Barry, Eric and Sarah climbing Mt Harvard. Wade, Sarah and Eric made it up Mt Columbia as well. *October saw Wade, Eric G, Holly and Joel (a friend of Wade's) climbing San Luis Peak. *Jeremiah Colon was baptized in November of 2005, our first Kairos baptism! Jeremiah Colon's baptism. In March 2006, Amy McDowell's baptism took place at 11 Mile Canyon! *July 2006 had a great team ascend Mt Huron - The entire Gardner family as well as Rob, Amanda, Jordan, Nathan, Andrew and Benjamin! 'Renters -' *Chris Sauerwein was our first renter. *As we were desperate for renters that first year we put an ad on Craigslist. A 70 year old man responded and moved in. He lasted about a month. Turns out that not only was our daughter too noisy for him (he was the bedroom beneath hers), but also college students being noisy until after 11pm on Tuesday nights was more than he could take. *Then during November and December, 2005 we had some family friends (Bern and Donna) who were in a tough spot and needed a palce to stay. Their family of four (!!!) stayed in the bedroom until they could get their feet back under them. *The second bedroom stayed vacant until March of 2006 when John WIllingham moved in. He was on staff with Impact Ministries, wanting to raise support while preparing for ministry in Salt Lake City. John helped with the ministry and in the process John and Daesha (Batteiger) Willingham got married! Category:History